


[Art] ABO Wolfstar Sandwich

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione, in heat, finds herself in a wolfstar sandwich.By popular demand, an unofficial illustration for Ms. Merlin's fic, FINDR.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 203





	1. With Text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Findr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795282) by [msmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin). 



> Folks in the amazing, delightful, smuttily minded triads and multis facebook group suggested I illustrate Ms Merlin's FINDR. I haven't read ABO before and it felt like a good introduction to the trope. The dialogue is *fantastic* so I wanted to play with including some text.
> 
> I really enjoyed drawing Sirius's tattoos. They're mostly nonsense, but a few have meaning. Perhaps more Sirius to come just as an excuse to have fun with the tattoos.  
> 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


	2. Without Text




End file.
